Take Away My Pain
by darkwight
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia get married. Orihime is pretty distraught and our favorite Red Pineapple comforts her.


Renji's tattooed brows knitted together as he met the gaze of the girl in front of him. He was so sure that she and Ichigo would have ended up together; he knew better than anyone how much she loved him. The real surprise was that he didn't feel the same way about her. Orihime was more beautiful than half the women in the Seireitei with a body to match. Not only that, but she had a heart of gold and purest soul he'd ever seen. Ichigo was a fool to let her slip through his fingers, yet his heart beat for another. It beat for the same woman that Renji had always had eyes for.

"So you couldn't bring yourself to go after all, huh?" The tall male said.

"N-No…I wanted to go. I really did, but I couldn't, Abarai-kun." A defeated expression colored the Healer's features and tears were already beginning to well up in her big gray eyes.

"_She looks like she's been crying all day"._ He thought to himself.

"I've been friends with him for a long time and promised him that I'd always stand by his side. I…I…loved him. I still do. You know that…He knew that…but in my heart I always had this doubt that he didn't feel the same way about me. Deep down I had this feeling… that his eyes were focused on _her_." Orihime wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her sleeve. "But it hurts too much! I couldn't go to their Wedding! I can't bring myself to do so."

"Orihime…"

She sank down to her knees while more tears began to escape her again. "This Pain…it won't leave me." Orihime's delicate hand went to her chest as if her heart was in physical agony. "No matter how much I try to will it away…it just won't go. Is this what it feels like to be Broken? To be Broken by the one you love?"

In an instant, Renji was kneeling before the orange-haired female. His calloused fingers guided her chin upwards so she could look him in the eyes. The Lieutenant's face was full of concern and understanding. "It will pass."

"How? How do you know?"

"Did you ever stop to ask yourself why I am here with you right now? I didn't come here to persuade you to attend for the sake of him; I'm not Kurosaki's lapdog." He saw her twitch when he said his name; it probably hurt to even mention him. "I came here to check up on you…I understand what you're going through."

At the sudden realization, Orihime's eyes grew wide in surprise. "You loved _her_…"

"Ever since we were mere children."

"But…when did y-"

"I knew for a long time that she wanted to be with him and not me. She never had to tell me, but I always knew; I could see it plain as day. It's not easy, Orihime. I won't lie to you; it's not. But you will Heal. Your Heart will Heal."

"It's not enough…I-I want it gone _now_."

Renji could only shake his head when her tears began to flow again. It tortured him to see her like this. "You don't deserve this pain…" He found his face drifting closer to her own. _"What the Hell am I doing?"_ The red-head cursed to himself before his lips fell upon hers. He could feel Orihime's body tense-up for a moment before it relaxed once more; to Renji's surprise she actually began to kiss him back.

The girl leaned into him as her hands found his broad shoulders, asking for him to pull her closer. He complied with her wish and wrapped his arms around Orihime's curvaceous form thus causing her breasts to press against his chest. It was then that he parted their kiss, regretting what he'd just done.

"I'm sorry…I overstepped my boundaries and my emotions t-"

"No." Her hands clutched at Renji's robe to prevent him from leaving. Her voice was laced with slight panic and longing. "I-I want you to stay…Just now, you made me forget my pain. I want you to…"

Before she could continue speaking, he closed the distance between them again. She said all that there was needed in regards to allowing him to press on. If Orihime wanted him to take away all of the anguish that flowed through her heart then he'd do just that. Their kiss became more passionate and hungry as the seconds passed. Before she could even realize it, her mattress seemingly materialized against her back whilst Renji loomed over her. His hands explored every inch of her body; admiring each and every curve.

"He didn't deserve you." The Shinigami whispered in her ear before burying his face in her neck. Renji planted kiss after kiss upon the tender flesh while his left hand fondled one of her mounds and the other got itself tanged in her orange tresses. Orihime's soft moans and sighs of pleasure only caused his member to ache, for he could feel himself harden with each passing moment. Her small hands fumbled with the Lieutenant's obi before his robe came undone. The sensation of her hands curiously running over his abs and chest sent chills down his spine.

He proceeded to relieve himself of the troublesome piece of clothing before helping her out of her own shirt. She looked upon him bashfully when she saw his chocolate irises go straight to her chest. The Healer covered herself even though she wore a bra.

"Abarai-kun…You…You're my First. I-I'm just nervous…"

"It's alright." He took one of her hands away before leaning down and planting a kiss on her collar bone. "You don't have to be." Renji's tongue danced along her flesh until it came in contact with the lace and he pulled the fabric down, revealing her already budding nipple. The red-haired male heard a gasp escape her mouth when he suckled at mound of flesh. His tongue swirled in circles around her nipple for a second before taking it back into his mouth. Luckily, she wore the type of bra which fastened in the front so he was able to free her breasts from its' hold a lot more conveniently

Renji took a moment to admire them, letting his hands work on their own before letting his mouth take turns with gracing each of them. Soon, he worked his way back up to her face and greeted Orihime with a lust-filled kiss. Her entire face was flushed due to a combination of embarrassment and pleasure. He felt honored to be the first man to see her like this.

His calloused hand trailed down her bare stomach and his long digits unbuttoned her shorts and crawled beneath her underwear. Without much trouble Renji found her clit which caused the girl to writhe under him uncontrollably.

"Gaahh…Abarai-kun…"

The sound of her whimpers was the sweetest melody he'd ever heard and they only grew louder when he let a finger slip between her silken folds and then her entrance. Since Orihime was a virgin, he would try his best to prepare her for what was to come. The 6th Division Lieutenant had never taken a girl's virginity before, but he heard that females experienced pain when being penetrated for the first time. He just wanted to be careful as possible. Once he slipped another finger inside of her she seemed to lose herself even more. Each time his fingers exited and entered her, he increased the pace which made the girl's back arch off the mattress.

"You're gonna cum, aren't you?"

"It feels like…." Orihime's words were interrupted by her own wanton moans. "Abarai-kun I can't…" She began to shudder against her will the instant the orgasm overcame her and Renji could feel her core contract around his digits. She was ready now.

Without any further hesitation he stripped off his pants and her shorts too. Orihime lied before him wet and ready, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. "If you don't want me to continue…it's best if you say so now. I don't want you reg-"

"Please…Abarai-kun. I'm ready…I won't regret this. We've already gone so far. Please." She timidly opened her legs, while her grey orbs were fixated on his shaft which stood at full attention. When her face turned even redder, Renji almost laughed. She'd be the one of the few that knew how far down his tattoos went.

He crawled on top of her, positioning himself at her wetness and gave her another kiss before pushing himself inside of her. The Shinigami started off slow at first, since he didn't wish to cause her any discomfort. "You alright?"

"It hurts, but I'll be fine…keep going."

Like a good dog, Renji did as he was told and pressed on. Although he thought he prepared her well, she was still rather tight…almost too tight. So he retreated a little before softly bucking his hips one final time. A mild yelp escaped the girl under him, but she voiced no objections. Slowly, the Shinigami rolled his hips, enjoying the vice-like grip of her walls around him. With each stroke he seemed to stretch Orihime more and more, for her sheathe was growing accustomed to the penetration. It wasn't before long that her moans filled the room and her legs were locked around his abdomen. As the moments passed, he lost count of how many times his first name passed her sweet lips. _"He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve __**this**__." _

The red-head adjusted his posture and leaned upward so he could get a good look at her. Each time Renji rocked his hips her breasts bounced deliciously, even the look of ecstasy that colored her features threatened to wring a climax out of him. Renji's arm then wrapped around her waist, pulling Orihime into a seated position as he kneeled. As if her back was to a cliff, the healer held on him tightly. To his surprise she matched each of his strokes by whirling her hips, an act most likely done out of instinct due to her inexperience.

"_Renji_-kun." Orihime's body began to shudder again, another climax was upon her. "I-I…."

"I know…"

He said with a groan while pumping faster and harder, causing the sound of the frantic contact of their skin to emit through the room. Her core contracted around him which made him spill his seed within her. "S-Shit…Kami-sama." Renji , then, rolled his hips a bit more allowing them both to ride out their orgasms. Before lifting her off of him, the taller male placed a few kisses on her shoulder then forehead.

As she reclined back onto the mattress, Orihime found her sheets to cover herself. The girl looked tired and spent; she yearned for sleep. Instinctively, Renji curled up next to her since he felt it would be wrong to leave her. "Orihime…" He placed one last kiss on her shoulder before fatigue started to consume him.

"Thank you, _Renji_-kun. For everything."

"Anytime."


End file.
